Greta
"All right, Thom. But understand this: I do care for you. I care for all the lost souls that end up here." Technically speaking, the human Greta and the alien that uses her identity as an avatar are two seperate characters, but - for the sake of simplicity - this article will oftentimes treat both characters as one and the same. Greta is an old friend of Thom, whom she had a fling with four years prior to the events of the episode Beyond the Aquila Rift. Little else is known about Greta. When the Blue Goose crashes into a hollowed-out asteroid occupied by psychic spider-ant-like alien creatures, the queen spider-ant makes herself at home in the back of the ship and places Thom's mind into a simulation. She inserts herself into the simulation and uses the identity of his old friend as an avatar. Nothing else is known about the creature. Beyond the Aquila Rift When the Blue Goose is docked into Saumlaki Station, Greta enters the spaceship to greet Thom and his crew. She explains to Thom that his ship arrived at the station via a routing error, and Thom and Suzy struggle to come to terms with the news. Greta helps Thom put Suzy back into her tank after she collapses from surge tank sickness. Physical Appearance (of Greta herself) Greta is a bleached blonde, short-haired woman with pale, freckly skin and greyish-blue eyes. Physical Appearance (of the creature) The creature vaguely resembles the shape of a human female throughout her body, from the head-shaped thorax to the abdomen that resembles a human chest. She also has four arm-like appendages on her abdomen, presumably to sculpt the ceiling of the web structures. She has six legs and she has many eyes on her head that are capable of blinking. She has a very simplistic mouth. Her skin is drenched in a slimy liquid, with more pouring from an orifice like a waterfall. This is presumably to keep her skin hydrated in the unforgiving atmosphere of wherever she originally came from, or perhaps it's to stop her sticking to the organic web that litters the spaceship and the insides of the asteroid. Abilities * Simulation Manipulation - Greta has the uncanny ability of infiltrating another being's mind without any external technology. Though she does not have the ability to literally mind-control another being, she can nonetheless create detailed and elaborate (although imperfect) simulations inside of their mind. * Memory Erasure - Greta can erase memories from another being's mind. Trivia * Greta's true form makes an appearance twice in the simulation: through a glass bottle as she sits with him in the bar, and as a shadow against a wall as she tells him that he's in a simulation. * In keeping with LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS's general theme of being NSFW, her head vaguely resembles the sexual characteristics of both human males and females. Namely and respectively: a pair of breasts and a scrotum. Her mouth also loosely resembles the insides of a human female's vagina. It could be argued that the creature herself is meant to be a grotesque caricature of the human body. Gallery Greta.jpg|A close-up shot of Thom's old friend, Greta. GretaSpiderGlass.jpg|The creature's true form can be seen through the glass bottle as she sits next to Thom. GretaSpiderShadow.jpg|The creature's shadow can be seen in the background. VagueFemaleShape.jpg OhDearHereItComes.jpg GretaSpiderTrueForm.jpg|Greta - in her true form - presents herself before a horrified Thom. Greta Spider.jpg|A close-up shot of Greta in her true form. GretaSpiderFaceCloseup.jpg|Greta's "face" is rather unpleasant to look at. de:Greta Category:Deaths